Deux intrus en Terre du Milieu
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Deux jeunes adolescentes, Keylan et Léa toutes les deux âgés de 17 ans se retrouve embarqués en terre du milieu afin de recevoir une petite leçon sur leur mauvais comportement et pour enfin comprendre que dans leur monde, elles avaient la belle vie comparé à ici...
1. Prologue

**Deux intrus en Terre du Milieu:**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D Voici ma première fic sur le hobbit donc je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner ^^ J'ai trouver l'idée d'un coup en plein cours, pendant que je m'ennuyais :D Alors je vais essayer de la rédiger au mieux. J'envoie moi aussi deux personnages de notre monde dans celui de Tolkien, j'espère que ma fic ne ressemblera à aucune autre, si c'est le cas toute ressemblance ne sera absolument pas fait exprès. Je vais faire des chapitres assez court à chaque fois afin de pouvoir poster plus régulièrement ( tous les week-end si possible ). Sur ce voici mon prologue ( très court ^^ ) qui introduit mes deux personnages et les envoie en terre du milieu. Bonne lecture !**

**Titre :**

**Résumé :**** Deux jeunes adolescentes, Keylan et Léa toutes les deux âgés de 17 ans se retrouve embarqués en terre du milieu afin de recevoir une petite leçon sur leur mauvais comportement et pour enfin comprendre que dans leur monde elles avaient la vie belle comparé à ici... Ce voyage risque fortement de les changés et elles ne verront plus jamais les choses de la même manière.**

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages exceptés Keylan et Léa ( qui sont le fruit de mon imagination ) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et Peter Jackson ainsi que le film le hobbit un voyage inattendu, la désolation de smaug et le livre le hobbit.**

**Prologue:**

- Pourquoi tes aller voir un film aussi nul ? Demanda Léa à sa meilleur ami en arrivant devant le lycée.

- Quoi ?! Tu rigole j'espère ? Ce film était trop génial ! J'ai adoré du début à la fin ! S'exclama Keylan qui était toute excité rien que de penser au hobbit, un voyage inattendu.

- Pfff... Je ne suis pas du tout branché seigneur des anneaux et hobbit... Je trouve ça...niais !

- Tu n'as jamais vu les film ni du seigneur des anneaux ni le premier sur le hobbit alors ne juge pas. Grogna Keylan qui n'aimait pas qu'on dénigre ses films favoris.

- J'ai du regarder dix minutes du seigneur des anneaux et des extraits et ca m'a suffit pour m'ennuyer. Non mais franchement dans ses films il y a des monstres partout et quatre pauvres hobbit qui pensent qu'ils vont détruire un anneaux maléfique... Je trouve pas que c'est du cinéma ça ! C'est une histoire qui n'est pas réaliste du tout qui n'arrivera jamais dans la vrai vie. Pourquoi voir des films avec des choses qui n'arriveront jamais ?

- Pour rêver ! Oh et puis pense ce que tu veux mais arrête de parler de ça ok ? Parce que tu m'énerve à critiquer mes films ! Moi j'adore, et si tu ne comprend pas pourquoi et bien tu n'est pas obliger de critiquer, tu garde ça pour toi ! S'énerva Keylan.

- On peux rien dire de toute façon... Marmonna Léa.

- Pas sur ça et surtout pas pour critiquer... Non mais tu tes vu franchement ? Tu n'as même pas vu les film. Tu critique sans savoir ! Il y a des héros dans ces films. Certes ils n'existent pas mais moi j'aimerais être aussi courageuse qu'eux. Ca tu ne peux pas comprendre non plus parce que tu ne sera jamais capable de faire ce qu'ils font.

- Tu dit des trucs méchants pour te venger c'est ça ?

- Peut-être... Bon faut aller en cours sinon on va être en retard ! Sur ce elles se mirent à courir vers leur salle et le cours se passa en silence. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne s'adressa la parole pendant la matinée du mercredi. elles préféraient laisser une certaine distance pour se calmer et pouvoir se parler plus tard sans se crier dessus. Après deux heures de français et une de maths elles sortirent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur casier.

- Je parle plus du hobbit pour la journée promis ! J'aime pas quand on est fâcher alors s'il te plait on peut faire un truc cette aprèm. tu veux bien ? Demanda Léa dans l'espoir d'apaiser la situation car une chose était sûr les deux amies détestaient rester fâcher et elles ne le restaient d'ailleurs jamais très longtemps.

- C'est facile d'être gentil après avoir été méchant. Mais d'accord ! Seulement si on va chez moi. Keylan lui fit un petit sourire malgré qu'elle restait encore un peu fâchée.

Elles rentrèrent tranquillement et discutèrent des cours. Elles pestaient contre les profs qui leur donnaient trop de devoir et se répétait que l'école, c'était fait pour les embêter et que c'était trop dur.

- La vie est nul ! On doit travailler, dormir, manger et travailler ! On a pas de chance... Disaient-elle.

Une fois arrivé chez Keylan, elles avaient déjà oublier l'engueulade de ce matin et riaient comme les meilleurs amies du monde.

- ta des posters de... Commença Léa avant que Keylan l'interrompe.

- Tu a dis quoi il y a même pas vingt minutes ?

- Désolé, je me tais.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement avant de faire leur devoir puis de s'allonger sur le lit de Keylan en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin tout sauf le hobbit du moins. Mais alors qu'elles se racontaient leur petit secret elles entendirent un bruit bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un grattait quelque chose.

- Il y quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Non personne... répondit Keylan.

Le petit bruit recommença puis se fut désormais un tambourinement et ensuite un grand sifflement incessant.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Léa qui commençait à voir peur. Le bruit semblait provenir de l'armoire de Keylan. Celle ci se leva puis s'en approcha.

- Dit moi Keylan, ta cacher quoi ton armoire ?

Keylan saisit les deux poignées. Elle était stressé mais elle essayait de se rassurée en se disant « Il n'y a rien dedans. C'est dans ma tête. Il n'y a rien, pas de tueur en série, pas de chat...rien ! Mais Léa la aussi entendit ce bruit...oh mon dieu... » Elle inspira puis ouvrit les deux portes rapidement. Elle fut projeter en arrière par un grand souffle. Léa qui était assise sur le lit, se leva d'un bond et alla relever son ami. Elles regardèrent alors le contenu de l'armoire et elles restèrent debout sans rien comprendre. Il y avait un espèce de vortex qui tourbillonnait sur lui même dans son armoire. Elles se prirent la main et s'en approchèrent. Elles se regardèrent furtivement avant de fixer de nouveau ce vortex. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Elles firent un autre pas et elles furent aspirer à l'intérieur. L'armoire se referma.

**Vous voyez le bouton " review " en bas, il vous appelle :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Juste un petite précision, chaque chapitre parlera soit de Keylan, soit de Léa ( je les ai pas fait atterrir au même endroit histoire qu'elles soient encore plus paumées ^^ ) et à la fin de chaque chapitre il y aura une lettre. Aujourd'hui le chapitre est sur Keylan donc la lettre à la fin sera la sienne, qu'elle envoi évidemment à Léa ;) Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! =D**

**Chapitre 1: Keylan, Radagast et la papier magique**

Allongée dans l'herbe en plein milieu d'une forêt, Keylan commençait à se réveiller légèrement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et que ses mains touchèrent l'herbe, elle se releva pour s'asseoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit que des feuilles, des arbres, des fleurs... Elle crut à une hallucination. Il y a deux minutes elle était encore dans sa chambre avec sa meilleure amie Léa. Mais d'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Plein de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvint de son armoire et... de ce...vortex. Léa et elle avait été aspirées à l'intérieur. Là, c'était forcément un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! Comme si il y avait vraiment eu un vortex dans son armoire... Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre que ce mauvais rêve passe. Mais autant s'occuper un peu, alors elle se mit debout et scruta les alentours. De la forêt à perte de vue. Elle allait se mettre à avancer en direction de nulle part lorsqu'elle remarqua ses étranges vêtements. Elle ne portait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait avant. En même temps c'était un rêve, mais bon, de là, à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec une sorte de robe verte à moitié déchirée et un très léger petit pantalon qui faisait plus penser à des collants épais. Elle n'avait même pas de chaussures... Ces cheveux, eux, étaient restés à peu près intacts. Il y avait seulement dans ses beaux cheveux bruns et lisses quelques nœuds qu'elle s'empressa de démêler. Elle avait horreur d'être mal coiffé. Plus le temps passait et plus elle espérait retourner vite dans le monde réel. Ce rêve était vraiment bizarre... et cette tenue plus ou moins étrange. Elle n'était pas inconfortable, mais elle se sentait totalement ridicule dedans. Elle avança un peu tout en essayant de s'habituer au contact direct de ses pieds sur le sol. Elle ne marchait jamais pieds nus mais elle s'avoua qu'au contact de l'herbe, la sensation était agréable. Le sol l'était moins, surtout quand elle marchait sur des bouts de bois ou des choses piquantes. Elle se promena alors tranquillement, cheveux à l'air libre. Cela faisait déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'elle marchait et rien ne se passait, son rêve continuait... Elle était loin d'imaginer que ce qu'elle vivait était réel...En chemin elle fit ami-ami avec un petit lapin blanc mais il finit par partir. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il allait très vite...Toute cette promenade commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement. Elle trébucha même contre une racine, se griffa avec des branches...non ce n'était plus très drôle désormais... Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, elle remarqua que devant elle se trouvait quelqu'un...d'assez étrange d'ailleurs. Il était de dos et habillé encore plus étrangement qu'elle. Elle s'approcha un tout petit peu et elle remarqua qu'il parlait à un hérisson...Il l'appelait Sébastian... Un hérisson qui s'appelait Sébastian...cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ce fut lorsque l'homme en question se retourna qu'elle comprit.

- Oh...mon...dieu ! Ra...Rada...Radagast... Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle était choquée devant la découverte qui s'offrait à elle. Son rêve se passait en Terre du Milieu.

- C'est moi. Tu dois être Keylan ? Elle fit de grands yeux ronds... si c'était un rêve pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Thorin, Kili et Fili, car si elle voulait rêver du hobbit c'est avec eux qu'elle aurait voulu être.

- Oui ! Dit-elle en prenant de l'assurance. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve donc peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. C'est pas que je vous trouve ennuyant mais j'aurais préféré être avec Thorin. Il a trop la classe !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Nan rien. Bon je vous laisse avec votre super hérisson, moi je vais attendre de me réveiller tranquillement parce que j'aurai même pas le temps de faire 1km en Terre du Milieu que je vais déjà me réveiller.

- Vous réveillez ? Mais vous ne dormez pas.

- Ah non ?! Vous seriez pas là si je dormais pas ! Rigola t'elle sans vraiment trouver ça drôle...Keylan se pinça mais cela n'eut aucun effet...

- On m'a dit que vous viendriez et que vous seriez quelque peu...étrange. Je suis Radagast mais vous semblez le savoir. Nous sommes dans la forêt de Rosghobel. Venez je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

- Bon allez tant qu'à faire. j'ai la chance de rêver que je suis en Terre du Milieu, autant en profiter !

- Vous ne rêvez pas ! Aller monter. Dit-il en la tirant vers son traineau.

- Trop frais ! Le traineau avec les super lapins de Rosghobel ! En avant ! Cria t'elle.

On avait prévenu Radagast que Keylan était étrange mais là, il la trouvait presque folle. Non mais elle venait d'une autre planète ou quoi ? Keylan, malgré le fait que son rêve trainait en longueur, était heureuse d'être en terre du milieu. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la tracassait, l'empêchant de vivre ce moment à fond. Tout autour d'elle semblait si réel... Dans ses rêves habituellement, il y avait toujours des incohérences, mais là tout semblait vrai...enfin presque tout excepté Radagast, ces lapins qui allaient très vite et le fait qu'elle soit en Terre du Milieu...Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison de Radagast. Elle semblait légèrement plus grande que dans le film, et un peu plus effrayante aussi.

- Suis moi. Dit Radagast à Keylan. Elle entra dans la petite maison. Assied toi je t'en pris ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu es là mais on m'a dit que tu devais y rester un moment et crois moi ce que tu vis là ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Depuis quand les gens dans les rêves te font croire que ce n'en est pas un ? Demanda t'elle. A vrai dire elle commençait à stresser... plus le temps passait et plus l'idée qu'elle soit vraiment en Terre du Milieu lui traversait l'esprit...

- Ce n'est pas un rêve... Soupira t'il désespéré de se répéter cinquante fois...

- Si ! Ecoutez je ne veux pas être méchante, mais vous n'existez pas... Vous êtes un personnage de livre, vous êtes aussi dans un film.

- Un film ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Décidément il ne la comprenait pas du tout...

- Sérieusement...on est au 21ème siècle, les personnages de mes rêves pourraient au moins savoir ce que c'est qu'un film...

- Bon je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez mais ici vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, dans la forêt de Rosghobel avec moi. Il va falloir vous y faire parce que vous ne bougerez pas. Désormais, l'excitation et la peur avait prit la place de tout le reste. Elle avait envie de crier qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, que c'était la chose la plus belle qui pouvait lui arriver, mais... où était sa famille... sa maison... ou était Léa, qu'est ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait t'elle être chez elle puis deux minutes plus tard dans un univers de livre ? Elle avait peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille mais elle essaya de chasser cette idée, afin de ne pas passer son temps à pleurer et avoir peur. Elle préféra se créer un mensonge en se disant qu'elle était ici pour un certain temps et qu'elle rentrerait ensuite. Oui, ce n'était qu'un voyage... et elle en rentrerait en un seul morceau... Du moins elle l'espérait.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez une amie mais qu'elle était dans un autre endroit en Terre du Milieu, je ne sais pas où, mais je sais qu'elle aura la même chose que je vais vous donner. Keylan écoutait silencieusement pour une fois. Il prit quelque chose et revint s'asseoir. Il posa sur la table plusieurs feuilles pour écrire ( qui étaient d'ailleurs un peu sales) et un crayon. Voici le moyen de communiquer avec votre amie. Vous pouvez lui écrire une lettre avec ce crayon et ce type de papier. C'est un papier magique, ce qui veux dire que quand vous le lancez en l'air après l'avoir plié en quatre il disparait et arrive entre les mains de son destinataire. Je vais vous en donnez une quantité suffisante pour écrire une vingtaine de lettres. Quand vous n'en aurez plus vous viendrez me voir. Keylan qui avait écouté attentivement n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se trouvait réellement en Terre du Milieu et voilà qu'on lui parlait de papier magique.

- Je peux donc écrire à mon amie ?

- Bien sûr. Il fit glisser les papiers et le crayon vers Keylan qui s'en empara et commença à écrire.

**Cher Léa...**

**Si il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi je crois que tu dois être pas mal bouleversée. Plus que moi je pense même. Te voilà dans le monde des films que tu hais le plus. Je ne sais pas du tout où tu es tombée, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas avec Azog (excuse moi c'est une mauvaise blague, car crois moi tu n'aimerais pas de retrouver en face de lui...). J'ai du mal à croire que...qu'on ...est en Terre du Milieu. Ca me semble irréel, alors que ca l'est. Je ne sais pas du tout comment nous sommes arrivées ici dans ce monde qui n'existe pas, ni pourquoi. Mais après tout je ne pense pas qu'on y restera éternellement. Enfin, je préfère ne pas y penser afin de ne pas avoir peur. Je vais essayer de vivre le moment présent. Après tout, cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde de voyager en Terre du Milieu. C'est une chance...enfin je pense. Ce que je pense c'est que si nous restons longtemps ici, nous aurons peut être de dures épreuves à passer... je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, je préfère juste te prévenir. Moi je suis dans la forêt de Rosghobel (évidement tu ne sais pas où c'est mais si tu croises quelqu'un il te l'expliquera peut être. Pour l'instant tant que je ne sais pas où tu es je ne peux rien te dire. ) Je suis avec un magicien qui s'appelle Radagast ( Le brun pour être exacte ). J'espère que tu recevras bien mon message. Comment tu te sens ? Fais attention à toi.**

**Keylan ton amie**

**Une review pour me donner votre avis ? =D**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! :D Me voilà pour vous livrez un nouveau chapitre ;) Vous allez savoir ce qui est advenue de Léa après avoir été séparé de sa meilleur amie.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! Et bonne lecture ! :D**

**Chapitre 2 : Léa, Gandalf et le papier magique**

Léa, étendue dans l'herbe, ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit dans un premier temps mais elle réussit à discerner de mieux en mieux ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle était à la lisière d'une forêt. Elle se releva non sans mal et essaya de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle se frotta les yeux comme après un réveil difficile et soupira. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de l'endroit ou elle se tenait, elle se frotta les yeux de plus belle, mais rien ne changea. Elle ne comprenait rien... Elle restait figée comme une statue, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était toujours dans un champ en bordure d'une forêt. Il y a deux minutes à peine elle se trouvait dans la maison de Keylan et maintenant, pouf, perdue au milieu de la nature. Elle aussi, avait d'étranges vêtements. La voilà dans une vieille robe datant du moyen âge, bleue et assez usée. Pas de chaussures non plus pour Léa et cela lui posa problème. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas marcher pieds-nus. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait réussit à marcher sur une abeille et... ça lui avait fait très mal. Trop mal pour recommencer. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre en faisant bien attention de l'endroit où elle les posaient. Elle avançait, les yeux fixés au sol. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas la calèche au loin et la personne qui en descendit et qui commençait à venir vers elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle fit de grands yeux. Un homme, très grand, et très bizarre se tenait à deux mètres d'elle. Il semblait tellement grand aux yeux de Léa... d'habitude elle était à peu près à la hauteur des autres. Mais là, soit elle avait rétrécie, soit cet homme était très grand. Léa se regarda de la tête au pied et comprit qu'elle avait en effet perdu plusieurs centimètres... elle devait désormais mesurer dans les 1m55 ou un petit peu moins... En plus des vêtements ignobles la voilà toute petite... Elle se scruta encore pour vérifier que rien d'autre n'avait changé chez elle et elle fut rassurée en ne trouvant rien d'autre d'anormal. L'homme devant elle avait l'air vieux, à en juger par la couleur grise de ses cheveux et de sa longue barbe. Il tenait un bâton et portait un long chapeau pointu... un long chapeau pointu ? ce n'était pourtant pas Halloween... Il était aussi vêtu d'une longue robe, grise, elle aussi. Il lui fit penser à quelqu'un mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver à qui...

- Vous devez être Léa je présume ? Demanda t'il.

- Euh... Elle se retourna vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Léa dans les alentours. Oui c'est moi. Et vous ? Demanda t'elle intrigué par cette accoutrement...

- Je me nomme Gandalf ! Gandalf le gris. Je suis magicien. Léa pouffa de rire.

- Un magicien ? Et vous venez me faire un tour de magie avec un lapin dans votre chapeau ? Rigola t'elle de plus belle. Cela ne fit pas vraiment rire Gandalf...

- Je suis venu car l'on m'a dit que vous seriez ici et que je devais m'occuper de vous en attendant que vous soyez en lieu sûr.

- En lieu sûr ? C'est un champ mon pote ! Je vais pas me faire attaquer par des lapins... enfin, tu peux m'expliquer où je suis ? je suis un peu perdue en fait.

- Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu ! Répondit-il en ne faisant pas attention à ces paroles bizarres...

- En Terre du quoi ? Ca existe ça ? Je sais que je suis nul en géographie mais bon là... s'il y avait eu une Terre machin truc je crois que j'aurais été au courant quand même. Quoique j'ai découvert l'existence de l'Ouganda cette année... enfin bref... si je connais pas ce pays...ça veut dire que c'est très loin... Oh non... Comment je vais rentrer ?...Elle le fixa un instant et en eut des frissons. Il avait des yeux qui vous transperçait le regard. Effrayant... C'est peut-être de lui qu'il fallait qu'on la protège... Elle allait parler au moment ou elle se souvint enfin du nom de la personne à qui il ressemblait... Mais oui forcément... C'était un fan de Dumbledor. C'est pour ça vos vêtements bizarres... Dit-elle en ayant une illumination. Le costume est pas mal vous savez mais il est à revoir un peu parce que c'est pas exactement ce que porte Dumbledor mais c'est un bon début ! Elle rigola intérieurement. elle était en train de parler à un fan de Dumbledor qui se croyait en Terre du Milieu... C'était quoi ça d'ailleurs ? Bon Dumbledor, je vais t'appeler comme ça, parce que j'ai déjà oublié ton vrai nom et en plus il est bizarre, quoique Dumbledor c'est pas mieux... Enfin on est où par rapport à la France ?

- La France ?

- Toi aussi tu es nul en géographie ! Quand même la France ?! Je suis sûr qu'on t'a parlé de la France ! Tu sais Paris, la Tour Eiffel !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ecoute si tu connais Harry Potter tu devrais au moins connaitre la France. Soupira t'elle. Je sais que je te fais perdre du temps dans la recherche des orcrux enfin si c'est ce que tu fais, mais je veux juste savoir où on est par rapport à la France.

- On est en Terre du Milieu jeune fille, et il n'y a aucune France dans ce monde... Je dois vous conduire en lieu sûr alors suivez moi ! Léa le suivit et monta dans sa calèche... Nous allons à Cul-de-sac ! Dit-il

- Génial... un bled paumé avec un nom ridicule...

- Je vais vous donner de quoi communiquer avec votre amie. Dit-il sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Vous savez où elle est ? Demanda soudain Léa oubliant tout le reste.

- Non mais vous lui demanderez !

Léa suivit Gandalf jusqu'à sa calèche où il sortit du papier et lui expliqua le principe de ce papier magique.

- C'est un papier magique. Léa soupira en laissant échapper quelques mots..." bien sûr... et moi je suis la reine Elizabeth ! " Gandalf toussota avant de reprendre. vous pouvez écrire dessus et une fois votre lettre finie, vous devez la plier en quatre et la lancer en l'air.

- Et elle va apparaitre comme par magie dans les mains de son destinataire. Rigola t'elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Exact ! Elle manqua de s'étouffer... elle avait dit la bonne réponse en fait...

- Je ne crois pas à la magie Dumbledor alors pas la peine de m'emmener à Poudlard ok ?! Il soupira et ordonna aux chevaux de démarrer. Ils se mirent alors en route. Léa se demanda soudainement ce qui lui avait pris de suivre un inconnu comme ça. Et de monter dans sa calèche...c'est un peu démodé comme moyen de transport ... Certes il faisait peur, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un tueur. Et puis c'était juste un fan de Harry Potter... rien de bien méchant. De toute manière au moindre geste suspect, elle sauterait hors de la calèche et partirait en courant. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'une lettre lui tomba entre les mains... Attends ! Elle vient de tomber du ciel ? Pas possible... Gandalf lui fit un sourire en coin et Léa s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Pas la peine de faire ces yeux là Dumbledor !

La magie existait vraiment alors ? Dur à croire... Elle lut la lettre pour savoir si elle en saurait plus et y répondit juste après.

**Cher Keylan...**

**Il m'arrive à moi aussi un truc absolument affreux ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne comprends rien ! Je te jure que je vais devenir folle. En plus je suis en train d'écrire sur un papier magique... je sais même pas si ce truc marche, mais on verra bien. Je suis avec un vieux fou qui me fait étrangement penser à Dumbledor. Il se ramène comme ça avec une tenue d'apprenti sorcier et son grand et long chapeau ... Je te jure il m'a trop fait penser à Dumbledor, enfin sans le bâton et le chapeau bien sûr. Tu imagines Dumbledor avec un long chapeau pointu ... désolée de ces blagues affligeantes, mais si tu me voyais, tu aurais pitié de moi. ... j'ai des rires nerveux, on doit me prendre pour une folle. Mais bon je préfère rire que pleurer, parce que je te jure que si je me mets à avoir peur et à pleurer... je serais invivable ... Revenons à l'autre fou ... Je pense plus que c'est un illuminé, mais bon. Il a un nom super chelou en plus, c'est genre Gandaf, Gandal ... oh et puis je sais pas moi ! Je préfère l'appeler Dumbledor. Il avait qu'à prendre un nom facile. En plus je suis montée dans sa calèche... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'habitude je ne parle pas à des inconnus et surtout je ne les suis pas... C'est comme si je devenais folle... C'est qui Azog ? Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? c'est pas un monstre quand même... haha... des monstres, lol, imagine il y a des monstres ! Il y a pas de monstres ? Comment ça je suis dans le monde des films que je déteste le plus ? C'est quoi cette putain de Terre du Milieu que Dumbledor me répète tout le temps ? NE ME DIS PAS qu'on est dans le monde de tes hobbits à la noix ? Putain si il faut que je détruise un anneau, je te jure que je t'étripe après te l'avoir fait bouffer ! Une CHANCE d'être en Terre du Milieu? Oh pardon j'avais pas réalisé à quelle point c'était génial d'être dans un monde qui n'existe pas et où tu es en compagnie de fou avec des chapeaux pointus ... Je dirais plutôt enfer ! faire attention à moi ... tant que je suis pas impliquée dans un des plans foireux de ce film ça devrait aller et puis t'inquiète je suis avec Dumbledor ! C'est qui Radagast ? Lui aussi c'est un illuminé ? Et puis c'est quoi ces surnoms " le brun", déjà que Dumbledor dit qu'il s'appelle euh... " nom bizarre" le gris ... non mais allo quoi ? ( J'ai vraiment écris ça ? ) Déjà qu'il est vieux mais là il se rabaisse encore plus ... Le pauvre, peut-être qu'il le vit mal ? Imagine si j'avais été blonde. Léa la blonde ... Mon dieu je m'égare. Je suis à moitié euphorique. Quand je ris j'ai l'impression que d'un coup ça va se transformer en pleurs. J'ai peur Keylan, j'ai peur, j'ai trop trop peur ! Je sais pas où je suis, je connais personne... Pitié viens me rejoindre ! Je suis ... euh... merde je suis ou déjà ? Disons dans les champs, dans la calèche de Dumbledor en direction de je ne sais où ! Il me la dit pourtant mais j'ai oublié, et j'ai certainement pas envie de lui parler. Il me fait un peu flipper à vrai dire. On dirait qu'il me prend pour une étrangère ( ce qui est pas faux) doublée d'une débile ... ( ça c'est faux. Pas vrai ? ) je t'en dirais plus quand on sera arrivés là où il m'emmène, mais viens me SAUVER !**

**Léa qui devient folle ... et t'envoie un appelle de détresse !**

**Review ? :D**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Voilà le chapitre 3 sur la suite des aventures de Keylan.**

**Merci à Kanli, Choupie-33, Louoak et au guest pour leur review ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3: Keylan et les araignées **

Keylan ouvrit les yeux cette fois plus rapidement. Elle s'était reposée un peu après avoir écrit une lettre à Léa. Il faut dire que ce voyage temporel entre deux mondes avait été fatiguant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. On ne se retrouve pas tous les jours en terre du Milieu. Elle se releva et mangea un petit bout de pain qui trainait. Elle avait tellement faim ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva l'endroit un peu effrayant. Elle sortit de la maison de Radagast et contempla les beaux alentours. Mais où était Radagast ? C'était déjà assez perturbant de changer de monde...si en plus on la laissait seule au milieu d'une forêt... Keylan décida de marcher un peu. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait Radagast en chemin. Elle se mit alors à avancer en faisant attention de ne pas se perdre et de pouvoir revenir. Keylan se mit à penser à Léa. Elle se demandait où elle avait bien pu tomber et elle espérait que tout allait bien pour elle. Plus Keylan avançait et plus elle trouvait que la jolie forêt devenait de moins en moins jolie. Elle s'arrêta nette devant le cadavre d'un animal. Elle se donna une baffe mentale en se souvenant d'une partie du film " Comment j'ai pu oublier que cette forêt était envahie par le mal ? Abrutie que je suis ! Il manquerait plus que je me fasse attaquer..." Elle se redonna une baffe mentale. Cette dernière pensée était totalement inutile et très dangereuse. C'est généralement quand on ne veut pas que quelque chose se produise qu'elle se produit... Keylan décida de faire demi tour le plus vite possible et de retourner dans la maison de Radagast qui lui semblerait beaucoup plus accueillante qu'avant. Elle marchait lorsqu'elle entendit des branches craquer derrière elle...

- Pitié Radagast dites moi que c'est vous... Dit-elle totalement effrayée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et cela ne la rassura pas... au contraire, sa peur ne fit qu'empirer. Une araignée était un peu plus loin derrière elle... mais pas n'importe quelle araignée non, une araignée de la Terre du Milieu... une grande, trop grande même...

- Oh putain... Laissa t'elle échapper entre deux prières.

Parcourue de grands frissons qui lui donnèrent encore plus peur, elle se mit à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru de toute sa vie. On n'est pas tous les jours poursuivie par des araignées géantes dans un autre monde...

- RADAGAST ! Se mit t'elle à crier en espérant qu'il vienne la sauver. AU SECOURS RADAGAST ! Elle cria plusieurs fois mais à par elle et l'araignée, il n'y avait aucun autre mouvement. J'étais pas préparée à ça moi ! Je veux pas mourir !... sanglota t'elle dans sa course. J'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Thorin et ses neveux...

L'araignée se rapprochait de plus en plus et la situation commençait à devenir critique... elle finirait bientôt en repas... C'est alors que son inconscient se réveilla et lui suggéra de grimper dans les arbres. Aussitôt elle s'agrippa à une branche et grimpa le plus haut qu'elle pouvait. Enfin une pensée intelligente. L'araignée mécontente se mit à cogner l'arbre de sa tête en espérant la faire tomber.

- Tu crois vraiment déraciner un arbre espèce de folle... Dit-elle. Qui était la plus folle ? L'araignée ou Keylan qui parlait à une araignée ?... Putain je fais quoi moi maintenant ?! Je vais pas camper là... RADAGAST ! Pfff... jamais là quand on besoin de lui !

Keylan était sans cesse secouée par l'araignée qui faisait bouger l'arbre. En plus la position n'était pas agréable... Keylan recula légèrement, histoire d'avoir moins mal mais ce fut selon elle, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Elle avait un peu trop reculé car elle se cogna à une autre branche et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle essaya de sa rattraper mais la chute fut inévitable... Elle s'écrasa non loin de l'araignée...

- AIE ! Cria t'elle. A moitié assommée, couverte de feuille, de terre et de griffures un peu partout elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'araignée s'était retournée vers elle et elle commençait à arriver... Keylan grâce à son "instinct de suivie" saisit une pierre et la lança sur l'araignée. Mais à part la ralentir cela n'eut aucun effet.. Elle prit alors un grand bâton pour se défendre.

- Putain il est lourd... Jura t'elle. Elle se redressa et évita de justesse l'araignée qui lui fonçait dessus. prend ça ! Cria t'elle en donnant un coup de bâton sur une des pattes de cette ignoble bête.

Elle en donna un autre avant de lâcher le bâton et de courir de nouveau. L'araignée se remit à sa poursuite mais elle allait désormais moins vite vu qu'elle semblait avoir mal à ses pattes... Keylan trébucha violement et se retrouva de nouveau par terre. L'arachnide lui fonçait dessus... C'était fini...

- Amen ! Sanglota t'elle avant de fermer les yeux. Elle attendait que la chose lui saute dessus mais rien ne se produisit... elle entendit différents bruits... Des couinements de douleur puis plus rien... Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Radagast ! Soupira t'elle de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un, croyez moi ! Il avait à son plus grand bonheur tué l'araignée.

- Mais que faisiez vous seule ici ? Vous auriez du rester dans la maison et attendre mon retour. Cette forêt est dangereuse !

- Sans blague ! Rigola t'elle en enlevant les feuilles qui s'étaient collées sur ses vêtements.

Radagast et Keylan rentrèrent jusqu'à la maison. Elle essaya de se calmer un peu en chemin mais c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait faillit mourir alors ça l'avait un peu secouée. Elle avait vraiment cru y rester... Le fait d'être en Terre du Milieu l'avait rendu joyeuse car c'est dans cet endroit que ce trouvait selon elle les plus belles personnes comme Thorin et ses neveux. Mais à penser aux choses positives de cet endroit elle en avait oublié les dangers et cela avait faillit lui couter la vie. Une fois arrivés, tous deux s'assirent à table.

- Je vais vous emmener à Fondcombe. Vous y serez plus en sécurité et vous serez sous la protection d'Elrond.

Keylan ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle resta figée sans rien dire. Fondcombe, un des plus beaux endroits. Et Elrond. On n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de rencontrer le seigneur Elrond.

- Fondcombe... Elrond... Keylan essaya de se réveiller. J'y vais quand vous voulez ! Dit-elle un grand sourire au lèvres. En plus ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Radagast mais bon, comparé à Elrond... Elle avait fait son choix. Au moins à Fondcombe elle ne serait pas attaquer par des araignées... Enfin elle l'espérait.

- Très bien. Je vais vous y emmener dès maintenant alors. Keylan rassembla ses affaires... enfin elle rassembla tout le papier magique que Radagast lui avait donner ainsi qu'un peu à manger et un crayon dans un petit sac de voyage.

Ils partirent peu de temps après dans le traineau en direction de Fondcombe. Assise à coté de Radagast, Keylan essaya de profiter de ce moment. Elle adorait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, elle se sentait respirer librement. Elle se sentait libre. Après une heure de trajet dans la forêt ils arrivèrent sur un paysage totalement différent. Il n'y avait plus de forêt, c'était une plaine qui lui rappela la poursuite avec les Wargs dans le film. Elle observa ce magnifique paysage avec un regard nostalgique. Elle pensait à sa famille. A sa petite sœur de 9 ans. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, tout comme ses parents. Elle se laissa aller à quelques larmes, mais elle sentit le regard de Radagast se poser sur elle.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Radagast en arrêtant le traineau.

- Oui ! Oui, ça va. C'est juste que... ma famille me manque.

- Ou est t'elle ?

- Euh...Je ... je viens d'une autre planète. Dit-elle tout simplement. Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais c'est la vérité, je vous promets. Keylan se demandait si il allait la croire. Mais au fond d'elle elle était convaincue qu'il la croirait. S'il était comme Gandalf, il saurait différencier un mensonge d'une vérité.

- Je vous crois. J'ai juste du mal à y croire, mais je vous fais confiance. Keylan lui sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers le paysage et inspira.

- Vous avez un message. Keylan se retourna vers Radagast qui tenait une lettre qui venait à peine d'arriver.

- Oh ! Elle a répondu ! Ca marche vraiment alors !

- Evidemment ! Rigola Radagast.

Keylan s'empressa de lire la lettre avant de répondre pendant que Radagast fit redémarrer le traineau.

**Chère Léa...**

**Ce vieux fou comme tu dis, c'est Gandalf, pas Dumbledor. Tu as toujours une imagination débordante toi ! Au moins si tu es avec Gandalf tu seras en sécurité. Il te protégera ! Quand au sujet des monstres... Comment te dire ça... Je vais être directe.. Il y a des monstres un peu partout en Terre du Milieu (car oui tu es en Terre du Milieu ma vieille, le monde du seigneur des anneaux et du hobbit. Je suis désolée pour toi car je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui touche à ces films, mais il va falloir t'y habituer tu es en Terre du Milieu. ) et ils ne sont pas très compréhensifs... Donc surtout, ne te mets pas à leur parler, à faire tes yeux de pitié ou à tenter de négocier je ne sais quoi. Tu cours surtout et tu ne t'arrête pas ! J'ai fais moi même une mauvaise rencontre aujourd'hui... Je me suis fait attaquer par une araignée géante qui voulait ma peau. Heureusement que Radagast est arrivé sinon je ne serais pas là à te répondre... C'était un peu traumatisant mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser pour ne pas devenir cinglée. Ma sœur, mes parents et toi vous me manquez. Je suis super heureuse d'être dans ce super monde ( je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas ) mais ne plus les voir me rend triste. Alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais c'est dur. Si tu veux que je te rejoigne il faut que tu me dise où tu es et j'aviserai après. Désormais je me dirige vers Fondcombe ( Demande à Gandalf où c'est. Et n'ai pas peur de lui ! Il ne va pas te manger il est super gentil et de très bon conseil ! ). J'y serai plus en sécurité et au moins je ne vais pas me faire attaquer enfin je ne pense pas. J'espère qu'on va m'apprendre à me battre là bas ! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à tirer à l'arc ! Je sais que tu dois te moquer un peu de moi. Tu es totalement désespérée, et moi je suis en quelque sorte heureuse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour essayer de te rassurer. Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un. J'ai déjà du mal avec le mien... Essaye de te calmer et de prendre les choses comme elles viennent. De respirer et de ne pas trop réfléchir. Ca te fera du bien. ( Ce sont les seuls conseils que je puisse te donner ). Dis moi vite où tu es Léa ! Je t'embrasse !**

**Keylan**

**Review ? :D**

**A samedi prochain pour la suite ! ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello tous le monde ! :D Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce super long retard... Mais j'avais beaucoup de trucs à faire pour l'école vu que je suis en 1èreES, pleins de contrôles, une grande dissertation et d'autres exercices enfin c'était la mort quoi ! ^^ Mais j'ai réussis à trouver le temps ! Ouf ! ;) Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre qui porte sur Léa cette fois :) J'espère pourvoir poster la suite samedi prochain mais avec les fêtes je suis beaucoup, car j'ai de la famille qui vient^^ mais promis je vais essayer de faire au plus vite :D**

**Chapitre 4: Léa et Bilbon Sacquet**

"Mon dieu que c'est long" Pensais Léa qui était toujours dans la calèche de Gandalf pour aller à cul-de-sac. Elle s'était un peu assoupit à certains moments car il faut dire qu'après ce voyage entre deux monde elle se sentait fatiguée et totalement déboussolée... Elle était selon Keylan en Terre du Milieu... Bien évidement elle n'avait pas préciser ce que c'était. Mais au fond d'elle, Léa avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que la Terre du Milieu était l'univers du seigneur des anneaux et du hobbit. Malheur à elle qui se retrouvait très probablement dans l'univers des films qu'elle détestait... Pas de quoi pleurer pas vrai ? D'ici quelques heures elle serait dans son lit et tout reviendrait à la normale. Elle aurait aimait que cela se passe comme cela mais on ne choisit pas son destin... Léa qui s'ennuyait royalement commençait à trouver le paysage amusant. Il y avait des petites maisons construites dans des collines. Il faut dire que cet endroit était très mignon mais peu commun. La végétation très verdoyante rendait l'endroit reposant.

- C'est ça euh... Léa essaya de se souvenir du nom de cet endroit mais rien ne lui vint. L'endroit où l'on devait aller ?

- Oui ! Nous voilà à Cul-de-sac. Nous allons rendre visite à quelqu'un. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est ce ? C'est Harry Potter ? Ah bas non ! J'avais oublier qu'on était en Terre du Milieu et que du coup vous ne connaissez pas Harry Potter... Et que vous n'êtes pas un fan de Dumbledor... C'est dommage ça ! Ca aurait été drôle ! Mais bon... C'est comment votre nom déjà ? Dit-elle en se laissant totalement allée pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux et d'avoir encore des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps.

- Gandalf ! Dit-il en soupirant et en essayant de s'habituer aux paroles étrange de Léa. Et nous allons rendre visite à un hobbit.

- Génial...Désespéra Léa. Il manquait plus que ça !

Ils passèrent devant différentes maisons. Léa se croyait dans un décors de dessins animés tellement c'était mignon. La calèche s'arrêta et Gandalf lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait descendre. Elle prit son petit sac et descendit enfin après un siècle de voyage. Ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant une maison de hobbit. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un assit sur son banc dans son mini jardin. Gandalf s'approcha mais ne passa pas le portail. Léa le suivit en restant en retrait.

- Alors c'est ça un hobbit ? Un petit bonhomme avec des gros pieds poilus ? Demanda Léa avec une énorme délicatesse... Gandalf toussota mal à l'aise et lui lança un regard qui l'incita à se taire.

- Bonsoir... Dit simplement le hobbit qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu les paroles de Léa ( et heureusement pour lui ). Il semblait surpris et gêné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un magicien et une... humaine ? ( Léa était petite pour être une humaine... Elle mesurait à peu près la taille du hobbit mais elle n'en était pas un et elle n'était pas une naine non plus... Disons une humaine de petite taille. ) faisaient devant son portail de jardin à le fixer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir Bilbon. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Demanda Gandalf.

- Non... Répondit Bilbon qui se mit à réfléchir.

- Vous devez vous souvenir de mon nom mais vous ne vous souvenez pas que c'est le mien... Je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf c'est... moi !

- Gandalf... Gandalf ! Mais oui ! Vous faisiez de formidable feux d'artifices !

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi, même si ce n'est que de mes feux d'artifices.

- Ainsi vous êtes encore en activité ? Demanda le hobbit.

- Et ou voudriez vous que je sois ?

- Et bien... Bilbon voulu répondre mais il se ravisa. Léa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Le hobbit remarqua enfin la présence de Léa dont il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il sourit légèrement avant de se ressaisir un peu.

- Je vous présente Léa. Léa voici Bilbon Sacquet. Léa lui fit un bonjour de la tête. Mon cher Bilbon j'aurai besoin que vous hébergiez Léa pendant un ou deux jours jusqu'à ce que... enfin... vous verrez ! Mais je suis sûr que cela sera bénéfique pour vous deux ! Léa qui était toujours en retrait semblait dormir, elle ne comprit que plusieurs secondes plus tard ce que venait de dire Gandalf...

- Attendez une minute ! Grommela t'elle. Vous n'allez pas me laisser chez un... un hobbit ?

- Les hobbits sont très accueillants et très chaleureux. N'est ce pas Bilbon ?

- Oui mais ... Commença t'il avant que Gandalf l'interrompe.

- Vous vous entendrez très bien ! Ni Bilbon, ni Léa ne semblait vraiment content. Pauvre Bilbon... on l'obligeait à hébergé quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas chez lui et qui de plus ne semblait pas très... compréhensible...

- Putain... Grogna Léa assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle ravala sa colère, enfin elle essaya. Et c'est quoi ce truc qui sera bénéfique ? Demanda Léa qui fixa Gandalf pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Mais à peine croisa t'elle son regard que des frissons la parcourait de nouveau... Il avait le don de la faire flipper...

- Une aventure ! Gandalf commença à partir. je vous retrouve bientôt Léa ! Il monta dans sa calèche.

- Nous ne voulons aucune aventures ici ! Expliqua le hobbit qui semblait faible rien qu'en prononçant ce mot.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser là ? Je le connais même pas ! Brailla Léa, mais Gandalf était déjà partit. Ca se trouve c'est un psychopathe et il va essayer de me tuer ! Bilbon regarda Léa choqué de ces paroles. Enfin je sais pas. Je dis ça parce que je vous connais pas hein ! Dit-elle en essayant de se rattraper et en lui faisant un sourire maladroit. Désolé, mais il vient quand même de m'abandonner. Elle regarda au loin la calèche de Gandalf qui partait on ne sait ou. Léa se sentait seule d'un coup. Déjà qu'avant elle n'avait presque aucun repère mais là... Elle se tourna vers Bilbon et lui sourit un peu bêtement une fois de plus.

- Bon et bien maintenant que vous êtes là, je crois que je n'ais pas le choix. Dit Bilbon en faisant signe à Léa de rentrer. Bilbon aurait pu la laisser seule, la laisser se débrouiller mais ce n'était qu'une enfant. Il ne put donc pas la laisser et il se sentit obliger de s'occuper d'elle.

Léa rentra dans le trou de hobbit et trouva l'intérieur plutôt bien. cela semblait confortable et agréable. Léa s'assit sur un fauteuil que Bilbon lui désigna et il alla préparer des boissons chaudes pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et lui des siennes.

- Que faisiez vous avec Gandalf si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda t'il en revenant deux tasses dans les mains.

- Comment dire... Je... enfin j'étais un peu perdu. Elle prit la tasse que Bilbon lui tendait. Et il m'aide. Léa ne préférait ne rien raconter à Bilbon de son changement de monde... Il semblait un peu fragile pour entendre des choses aussi invraisemblable.

- Mais où est votre famille ?

- C'est un peu compliquer. Dit-elle gênée.

- Oui bien sûr excusez moi.

Léa buvait un peu lorsque qu'elle sentit le vent tourner autour d'elle. Du vent ? A l'intérieur ? Quelques secondes après une lettre tomba et faillit atterrir dans la tasse mais Léa qui avait de bon réflexe la saisit juste avant le drame. Bilbon regarda la scène les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est du papier magique ! Répondit Léa du tac au tac comme si cela était une évidence. C'est un moyen de communiqué avec mon amie qui est aussi en Terre du Milieu. Ajouta t'elle en voyant la tête toujours aussi surprise de Bilbon qui ne comprit pas tout. Léa lut la lettre.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Léa après avoir finit sa lecture.

- Bien sûr ! Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Fondcombe ? Demanda Léa en lisant le nom sur la lettre pour ne pas se tromper.

- Fondcombe ! C'est une vallée des Monts Brumeux où réside le seigneur Elrond. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais j'en ai entendu parler. Fondcombe est légendaire, cet endroit est magnifique ! Les elfes construisent vraiment de belle demeure.

- Des elfes ? Balbutia t'elle.

- Oui des elfes.

- Ok... Souffla t'elle en se disant qu'ici elle en apprendrai tous les jours...

- Votre amie est à Fondcombe ?

- Oui. Sourit-elle. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais lui répondre.

- Bien sûr ! Et si vous voulez un peu de tranquillité, vous pouvez écrire dans la chambre d'amie qui sera votre chambre jusqu'au retour de Gandalf. Je vais vous montrez où elle est.

Bilbon accompagna Léa jusqu'à sa chambre et il la laissa écrire tranquillement. Il y avait tant de question que le hobbit aurait voulu lui poser. Mais il devra attendre.

**Chère Keylan...**

**J'ai arrêté de l'appelé Dumbledor parce que je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas trop... En sécurité ? Ah oui ? il vient quand même de m'abandonner chez un hobbit s'il te plait ! Il m'amène dans un bled paumé et il me laisse là comme ça ! Comme une pauvre chaussette qu'on jette. Il s'est barré en disant qu'il reviendrai bientôt... Il m'a laisser chez un hobbit. Un hobbit ! Bilbon je sais plus quoi, qu'il s'appelle. Je venais à peine à m'habituer à Gandalf que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bon il à l'air gentil mais quand même ! Il est tout petit ( quoique je fais ça taille, parce que oui j'ai rétrécie mais je suis toujours une humaine. Enfin normalement )et il a des gros pieds poilus ! C'est dégelasse, ça me répugne ! Mais je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je crois que j'ai de la sympathie pour ce petit bonhomme. Des MONSTRES ?! PARTOUT ? Oh mon dieu ... Je crois que je vais rester chez Bilbon. Il y a pas de monstres à Cul-de-sac au moins ( Et oui j'ai enfin retenu le nom du bled paumé ) ? Je suis en Terre du Milieu... Avec ta dernière lettre je m'en doutais fortement et je commençais à me faire à l'idée. Mais c'est horrible ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux pas être dans le monde du hobbit et du seigneur des anneaux ! En plus si il y a des monstres ! je suis super trouillarde et toi tu crois vraiment que si je me retrouve avec un alligator à trois tête je vais essayer de négocier ? Quoique personnellement je sais pas trop comment je réagirai dans ce cas là, et je ne veux jamais le savoir ! Enfin, j'espère quand même que c'est pas des dinosaures les monstres dont tu parle ? Tu tes fait attaquer par des araignées géante ? Oh dieu tout puissant ! Je déteste les araignée ! Même celles qui font à peine un millimètre, mais imagine une araignée géante comme dans Harry Potter... ( d'ailleurs faut que j'arrête avec ce film, je sais pas pourquoi je le ressors tout le temps... ) Un peu traumatisant ? Nan, tu m'étonne ! Et arrête de dire que tous le monde te manque parce que sinon je te jure que je vais pleurer ! J'avoue que j'y ait pas trop penser à ma famille pour l'instant parce que j'étais trop préoccupé par cette foutue Terre du Milieu où je suis tomber, mais je crois que je vais me faire une petite dépression ce soir... Attend tu me parle de tir à l'arc ? genre ta envie d'apprendre à te battre ? je suis sûr que ta flipper comme une malade face à l'araignée ! je te vois déjà implorer Dieu... Et toi tu veux te battre. Je pense que tu as reçu au gros coup sur la tête ! Tu deviens un peu folle ma vieille fait gaffe ! Quant à tes super conseils, déjà me calmer je sais pas faire, prendre les choses comme elles viennent, j'ai pas trop le choix, respirer, je devrais pouvoir le faire, surtout que j'ai pas envie de crever, et ne pas trop réfléchir, pas de problème, la réflexion c'est pas mon truc ! Moi je réponds du tac au tac sans réfléchir. D'ailleurs j'ai dis un truc méchant sur Bilbon mais il m'a pas entendu, ouf ! Mais bon c'est, ses pieds quoi ! C'est juste pas possible ! Le seul truc qui me ferait du bien c'est de dormir dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma maison ! Dans mon monde quoi ! Je t'embrasse très fort aussi... mais viens vite s'il te plait ! j'en peux plus d'attendre toute seule moi ! je connais personne !**

**Léa**

**REVIEW ! :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ( normalement ;) )**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année ! :D **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre sur Keylan, qui arrive désormais à Fondcombe.**

**Merci à Lovely Manga, Chibi002 et Edenlight pour leur reviews !**

**Chapitre 5: Keylan et Elrond **

Keylan et Radagast venaient tout juste d'arriver à Fondcombe.

- C'est absolument magnifique ! C'est encore plus beau que dans les films ! Dit-elle ébahit devant cet endroit magique.

- Allez vous m'expliquez ce que c'est qu'un film cette fois ? Demanda Radagast en descendant de son traineau. Keylan en fit de même et alors qu'ils prenaient l'allée pour rentrer dans Fondcombe elle répondit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de vous l'expliquez clairement... Mieux vaut garder ça pour plus tard. Lui dit-elle finalement.

Ils se firent accueillirent au bout de l'allée par un elfe qui parla à Radagast à part. Keylan attendait tout en regardant la vue. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était à Fondcombe ! Elle regarda longuement de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle se grava cette image en tête et elle comptait ce la remémorer en cas de coup dur. Enfin espérons quand même qu'il n'y en aura pas. Radagast lui fit signe de venir et elle le suivit lui et l'elfe à l'intérieur de Fondcombe. Elle qui était déjà en admiration en voyant l'extérieur se trouva encore plus éblouit par les magnifiques choses que faisaient les elfes. L'elfe les amena à l'endroit exact ou Gandalf, Saroumane, dame Galadriel et Elrond allaient discuter plus tard, du mal qui semblait revenir pendant que les nains se reposeront ( ou se prépareront à partir...). Elle s'assit autour de la table tout comme Radagast en attendant l'arrivé d'Elrond. Keylan se perdait encore à observer le magnifique paysage, c'est pourquoi elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée d'Elrond. Ce fut Radagast qui toussota légèrement pour qu'elle se retourne. Il était encore plus classe en vrai ! Il alla saluer Radagast et fit un signe de tête amicale à Keylan tout en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se rasseoir ( car elle s'était levée à son arrivé, ou plutôt quand elle l'avait vu, par politesse ).

- Keylan je présume ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui c'est ça. Keylan Eledge. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe Keylan Eledge. Puisse cette demeure vous êtres agréable tant que vous y resterez. Elle lui sourit de nouveau en remerciement. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?

- C'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle avant. Répondit gentiment Radagast à sa place. Mais là où je vis, il y a nombre danger, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour une jeune fille. J'ai donc décidé de l'amener ici où elle pourrait être sous votre protection si toutefois vous l'acceptez. Elrond sourit.

- Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une jeune fille habiter dans une forêt envahit par le mal même si je pense que vous vous seriez très bien occupez d'elle. Dit-il à Radagast.

Elrond se leva et demanda quelque chose à un des elfes avant de revenir s'asseoir.

- Nous allons très bien nous occuper de Keylan. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes elfes arrivèrent. Keylan je vous présente Elrohir et Elnaela !

- C'est elle dont nous allons devoir nous occuper ? Demanda Elrohir

- Oui, c'est Keylan. Elle restera là pour une durée indéterminé et pendant ce temps apprener lui tout ce que vous pourrez. Elrohir et Elnaela qui étaient frères et sœurs acquiescèrent puis firent signe à Keylan de les suivre.

- Suivez les, je dois m'entretenir avec Radagast.

Sur ce, Keylan suivit les deux jeunes elfes.

- D'où vient tu ? Demanda Elnaela. Keylan semblait gênée. Elle espérait se faire des amis pour ne pas se sentir trop seule. Mais ça risquait de commencer difficilement si pour première discussion elle leur disait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais bon, tant pis.

- Je viens d'un autre monde... Keylan baissa les yeux.

- D'un autre monde ? La curiosité du jeune elfe se réveilla. Pendant le chemin, vers on ne sais où, il ne semblait pas beaucoup s'intéresser à elle mais là c'était tout l'inverse.

- Oui. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

- Et comment est-ce cette autre monde ? Demanda Elrohir qui voyait bien que Keylan disait la vérité même si il avait du mal à croire à l'existence d'un autre monde.

- L'aspect de notre monde est à peut près identique au votre. Il y a de la terre, de la mer, des montagnes. Mais il n'existe ni elfes, ni nains, ni hobbits. La magie n'existe pas non plus dans mon monde. Les traits du visage d'Elnaela se crispèrent en pensant qu'il existait un monde sans magie. Quelle tristesse.

- Voici ta chambre. Dit Elrohir alors qu'il pénétrèrent dans une très belle chambre. Voilà qui met fin à la conversation précédente.

- Elle est splendide ! S'exclama Keylan en se rendant compte que c'est ici qu'elle allait dormir. La chambre était assez grande et les fenêtres laissaient passez beaucoup de lumières, illuminant ainsi la pièce de toutes parts. Les murs blanc et la décorations en faisait une pièce reposante. Le lit était grand et la couverture était tellement douce. Voilà qui donna envie de dormir à Keylan alors qu'on était seulement en début d'après midi.

- As tu envie de faire quelque chose de précis ? Le visage de Keylan s'illumina.

- J'aimerais apprendre à me battre ! Surtout apprendre à tirer à l'arc ! Les deux jeunes elfes semblèrent surpris tout d'abord puis ils se mirent à rirent.

- Eh bien ! Tu es la première qui demande à apprendre à se battre avec autant d'enthousiasme. Dirent-ils. Pourquoi veut tu apprendre ?

- Je compte participer à une aventure ! Keylan venait de dire cela sans même se rendre compte que ses lèvres avaient bouger. Elle espérait avoir penser ça mais apparemment elle l'avait penser très fort. Depuis quand avait-elle décidé de participer à une aventure ? Et une aventure... pas n'importe laquelle. Forcément elle parlait de la reconquête d'Erebor par la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça... C'est comme si son corps venait de dire ce qu'inconsciemment elle désirait. Mais c'était du suicide de participer à une telle aventure. Elle le savait mais après avoir prononcer ces paroles elle s'avoua qu'elle aimerait bien justement, y participer, à cette aventure. Pour la simple raison que ce serait la seul chance pour elle de rencontrer Thorin et ses neveux avant... peut importe, il fallait qu'elle les rencontre. Elle était en Terre du Milieu, peut être pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais depuis cet instant elle se mit à penser que son destin était de participer à cette aventure.

- Quelle genre d'aventure ? Demanda Elnaela intrigué.

- Vous le saurez bientôt. Dit-elle pour seule réponse qui ne semblait pas satisfaire les deux elfes. Alors ? On va tirer à l'arc ? Dit-elle pour changer définitivement de sujet.

Ils allèrent alors dans les endroits d'entrainements habituels et ils apprirent à Keylan à tirer à l'arc pendant au moins trois bonnes heures qui passèrent selon Keylan tellement vite. Elle aurait bien continuer encore plusieurs heures mais Radagast arriva.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouvez et vous voilà en train de tirer à l'arc.

- L'araignée ma fait vraiment peur. Répondit Keylan en rigolant. Au moins la prochaine fois j'aurais plus de chance. Enfin peut-être.

- Essayez quand même de vous tenir loin de ce mal Keylan ! Je dois partir pour protéger les animaux, ils ont besoin de moi.

- Oui je comprends. Faites attention.

- Vous, faites attention ! Répondit Radagast sentant que Keylan était un peu du genre à prendre des risques... il n'avait pas tort... Prendre part à une aventure pour tuer un dragon on peut dire que c'est dangereux. Mais bien évidemment elle ne lui en parla pas. Il partit alors en la saluant. Elrohir et Elnaela décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez tirés à l'arc pour aujourd'hui et ils firent visiter tout Fondcombe à Keylan.

Après cette grande visite ils allèrent diner puis Keylan se retira dans sa chambre et se posta devant sa fenêtre en pensant à Thorin et à la compagnie. Elle avait lu le livre, elle savait donc la tournure tragique que prendrait cette aventure. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir y participer. Sans cette aventure elle se sentirait totalement inutile et pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ses pensée furent interrompues par une lettre qui tomba et manqua de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude elle la lut et y répondit aussitôt.

**Chère Léa...**

**Quoi ? Gandalf t'as abandonné ? Non... tu es chez Bilbon Sacquet ?! C'est moi qui aurait du être chez lui ! Je t'avoue que je suis vraiment jalouse. Tu es chez un des personnages principal de l'histoire. J'aimerais tellement être à ta place. Par contre si tu es chez Bilbon et que Gandalf revient bientôt, je pense qu'il sera accompagné et que cela ne va pas trop te plaire. La suite risque d'être dangereuse... Car si cela se passe exactement comme dans la film et le livre eh bien, une compagnie de 13 nains ( oui des nains, pas la peine de faire cette tête là et non ce ne sont pas les 7 nains et leurs descendants ! ) dirigé par Thorin Ecu de Chêne ( la personne que je vénère le plus avec bien sûr, ses deux neveux, Fili et Kili ). Pour ta sécurité et aussi parce que tu es une grosse peureuse je te conseillerais de ne pas les suivre ( dans ce cas tu te sentira sans doute un peu seule car même Bilbon ira, même si au début ca semble perdu d'avance ). Enfin je te le dis parce que leur but, leur quête, c'est de tuer un dragon ( oui un dragon... Et pas le plus gentil. Enfin j'en sais rien en fait, je connais pas d'autres dragons. Pour info ce dragon s'appelle Smaug ) pour récupérer leur royaume, Erebor et leur richesses ( parce qu'ils en ont un paquet ! Un bon gros paquet ! ) Tu fera ton choix mais je te vois mal aller tuer un dragon avec 13 nains, un hobbit et un magicien. Surtout que tu déteste le film ( alors que tu ne l'a JAMAIS vu ! D'ailleurs si tu connaissais bien tout ces nains et bien tu cesserais de dire du mal de ce film génial. ) Je voulais juste te prévenir, tu es maitre de ton destin. Mais moi j'aimerais prendre part à cette quête. Ce n'est pas que tuer un dragon me donna envie, non loin de là, mais je suis en Terre du Milieu alors si j'ai une chance de rencontrer ces nains et bien je la saisirais. Je suis à Fondcombe et je sais qu'ils y passeront ( contre leur gré d'ailleurs ). Pour en revenir à ta lettre, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu es rétrécie ! Je fais toujours 1m65 pour ma part, enfin je pense. Quant à Bilbon, ne te moque pas s'il te plait. Ce hobbit n'est pas comme les autres, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui à plus de ressources qu'il n'y parait. Pour les monstres, oui il y en a ( pas à Cul-de-sac, je ne crois pas ) et de toute sortes, il y a des gobelins, des trolls, des araignées géantes ( que j'ai rencontré... malheureusement ), des orques, des dragons, des wargs ( des loups mais en plus grand, plus moche et beaucoup plus féroce ! ). Ca fait un paquet et j'en ais peut-être oubliés... Mais si tu reste à Cul-de-sac tu sera en sécurité je pense. Tu pourrais te dire que j'essaye de te faire peur avec tous ces monstres mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaye juste de t'apprendre un maximum de choses sur cet endroit où tu vis désormais. je sais que tu veux rentrer chez toi, dans un sens moi aussi, mais pour l'instant nous somme bloquées ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment c'est possible mais nous sommes ici. Pour mon désir d'apprendre à me battre non je ne suis pas folle et oui j'ai eu horriblement peur face à l'araignée. En Terre du Milieu tu sais te battre ou tu meurs ( pas à Cul-de-sac ) et puis si j'ai envie de prendre part à l'aventure de Thorin il faut que je sache me battre. De toute façon j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Oh ! J'allais oublié de te parler de Fondcombe ! Même si tu n'as qu'une envie c'est rentrer chez toi, tu trouverai cet endroit magnifique ! C'est une demeure elfique gouvernée par Elrond. Tout le monde est sympa ici et c'est vraiment splendide ( je ne vais pas m'en remettre tellement c'est beau ! ) Pour en revenir à mon désir de me battre, et bien, on m'apprend à tirer à l'arc ! C'est Elrohir, un jeune elfe qui m'apprend. Il y a aussi sa sœur Elnaela qui m'aide mais son frère est plus fort. Elrohir et Elnaela sont tous deux plus âgés que moi, en vie humaine ( car les elfes vivent tellement longtemps que pour eux quelqu'un d'âgé d'à peu près 200 ans est quelqu'un de jeune... ) cela leur feraient respectivement, 24 et 19 ans. Enfin voilà je te raconte ma vie ( il faut bien passer le temps. ) Je t'embrasse ! **

**Keylan**

**Review pour me donner votre avis :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après ( ca dépend si j'ai le temps :) ) pour la suite avec Léa et une compagnie de nains affamés près à dévalisés un garde manger ;D**


End file.
